Crazy? No We're Just Crazy in Love
by golden perfection
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth started a family? What if Percy and Annabeth got married? That's the question...what if?  I do not own PJO...I wish I did...but no. That's Rick Riordan. Major Percabeth!
1. Attacked

Percy's POV

"Do you 'member that dream I had in kindergarten...you called it Anniebeth in Wonderlan?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. "Well 'member how I told you that Grover was mumbling 'So many in one school'?" I nodded again. "He must've known too!"

"How many people knew?" I asked.

"I don't know..."

After Annabeth and I danced in our jail cell, Grover, Thalia, and Nico came to the rescue.

We told them the entire story and all they could say was wow.

"Why didn't you tell us man?" Nico griped.

"Well-I-I wasn't an official protecter yet...and I was scared." Grover whimpered.

"Any other secrets you haven't told us?" Thalia asked. Grover kicked off his shoes and pulled up his pants. Goat hoves and fur...yeah.

"WOAH!" we all exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Grover said.

Percy's POV-3 days later-School

Today we had a sub in math. Mrs. Dodds. Grover made sure that all the demigods were in the same classes at all times. Me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, the Stoll Brothers, Katie, Silena, Charlie, Piper, Juniper, Chris, and Clarisse. Grover told us about Camp Half Blood but he didn't want to take us just yet.

Later that day we had study hall together...with Mrs. Dodds. Great. Not. "Now children,"

"WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!"

"Okay. Now brats, we're going to talk about some Greek mythology." Annabeth looked at me causiously but I ignored it.

"This is study hall. All we do is work." Annabeth corrected.

"Not today!" Mrs. Dodds griped. "Now. Who can name some Greek monsters?" Everybody raised their hands except for Annabeth and Grover. "You."

"Minotaur!" Thalia answered.

"Good. Um...you."

"Hellhounds." Nico said.

"Okay. You."

"Medusa." Chris answered.

"She's not a monster! She's cursed! Now I'm looking for one specific answer."

"Pegasi!" Travis exclaimed.

"Those aren't monsters! I'm looking for..." Her skin started ripping, turning into something that looked like leather. She grew wings, talons, and sharp teeth. "Fury!" She dove into the middle of the classroom and everyone ran to get out of the room.

"GO! GO! GO!" Grover yelled. We all dashed out into the hallway, with Mrs. Dodds close behind. "RUN!" We all ran. Annabeth slipped and fell down. I grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her back. I pulled her into my arms and ran into the next hallway with everyone else.

"Thanks." Annabeth mouthed. She kissed me.

"Hey you two!" Nico whispered. "This isn't the time for making out!" We could hear the footsteps of .

"Into that closet." Annabeth said. We all ran into the closet, unseen. "We have to go to camp."

"What?" Grover asked. "We have to wait."

"If we wait any longer, we'll all be dead!"

"I don't kn-"

"GROVER!"

"Okay Annabeth. Okay."

"How do we get out?"

"I don't know. But we'll have to take one of the buses so we can all stay together." Grover stuck his head out of the door and he quickly came back in. "She just went into the next hallway."

"Let's move." Annabeth comanded. We all ran out of the school and onto bus three. "Okay. Percy?"

"Here."

"Grover?"

"Here."

"Silena? Nico? Thalia?"

"Here."

"Here."

"Here."

"Charlie?"

"Here."

"Travis and Connor?"

"CHICKEN!"

"Ugh! Katie, Juniper, and Chris?"

"We're all here."

"Piper and Clarisse?"

"Here! Let's get moving!"

"Okay Grover." Annabeth said sitting down. "Let's go!"

~Authors Notes~

Ta-Da! 


	2. Telling Percy

Hi. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Peisodon, and I got Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, pregnant.

Annabeth called me and told me to meet her at Heart and Soul in a Cup. I told her that I'd be there in twenty minutes. She told me to get there as fast as possible because what she was going to tell me was important.

We were only about 13 years old when we went to Camp Half-Blood. We graduated 3 weeks ago, when we were 15. Most half-bloods have to stay a lot longer, but we didn't. Chiron said that we were strong enough that we would be safe outside the magic gates. Yay! But I miss camp. And I can't see Mrs. O'Leary as often as I usually do. I can go back every once in a while. I tried to convince Chiron to let me take her home, but he said it was to risky. Poo.

Annabeth was sitting inside the cafe at our usual table. She looked like she had been up all night crying. Oh boy. I pushed the door that of course, said pull. I growled at myself, then pulled the door. "Hey Annabeth. What's up?" She took a shakey breath. I could tell that she was having a hard time telling me whatever she needed to tell me. "Are you okay?"

"Percy..." she tried. "I-I-Well I'm...pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry." I could tell what she was thinking. I picked her up out her chair. "Percy? What are you doing?" I didn't answer. I carried her out of the cafe and into my car. I kissed her. I pulled away, still letting our noses touch and said, "I know what your thinking. I'm not going to leave you. Ever. Never ever ever."

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Really, really."

"Thanks." We sat in our seats in silence for a second.

"When do you think it happened?" I asked.

"Probably Camp Half-Blood graduation."

"Yeah."

I flashed back to graduation night.

Annabeth and I were both drunk. They didn't have beer, put we all whispered for our cups to be constantly filled with it. I took Annabeth's hand and took her over to a private corner. I pinned her against a tree and started nipping at her ears. "You wanna have some fun?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." she said. I picked her up, piggy back style, and carried her into my cabin. I threw her onto my bed and jumped on her as we both laughed. Our clothes 'magically' jumped off of us. "The field is fertile! Beware!" I started kissing the 'field' as it gripped the bed sheets.

(Flashback over)

"I guess the field really fertile..." I said.

"No kidding." she said.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked.

"Well, Thalia of course, but other than her...no one."

"Okay."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't no. Your mom's gonna kill me."

"She is not."

"You know Athena hates me. I'm sure getting her daughter pregnant isn't gonna help my fame."

"Probably not." she laughed. "What do you think your dad would say?"

"I don't really wanna find out."

~Author's Notes~

Sorry it was so short! 


	3. Telling Them

Percy's Pov

Annabeth and I were laying in the middle of the park. It was Sunday morning, really early, so no one else was around. "When do you think we should tell them?"

"Who?" Annabeth said, sitting up.

"You know. Our parents. Our friends."

"Oh. Them."

"Do you want to?"

"Well yeah. But Percy, I think my mom might murder you."

"Probably. But it doesn't matter. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" she asked, giving me her perfect half smile.

"Because I have you...and...him."

"How do you know it'll be a boy?"

"I have a gut feeling."

"I bet you 200 drachmas it's a girl."

"Your on." We shook hands. "You know I'm gonna win, Annabeth."

"Sure." she said, leaning into kiss me. "It's a girl."

"I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

"You won't be so sure when your out 200 drachmas." She stood up and started running. I caught up to her, picked her up, and started nipping at her face.

"Hey you two!" a familiar voice said. "Look at the happy couple!" I put Annabeth down.

"Hey Thalia." Annabeth and I said.

"Your gonna be out 200 drachmas, Percy. It's a girl." Thalia teased.

"You only think it's a girl 'cause your a girl." I said.

"Yeah. Sure. So what's going on?"

"Actually Thalia," Annabeth said. "Do you think you could help me and Percy get all of us together?"

"Sure. Who you got in mind?"

"Um...Nico, Grover, Piper, Katie, Charlie, Silena, Travis and Connor, Chris, Clarisse, and Juniper."

"Okay. I'll go get right on that! See ya."

"See ya later. Tell them to meet us at our apartment and 4!"

"Okay." Thalia said, walking off.

"So..." I said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Do we really have to invite Clarisse?"

"She's our friend...sorta. But if we didn't, she'd beat us both up."

"True. Ya ready, Wise Girl?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Seaweed Brain." We laced our fingers together and started towards my car to go to our apartment.

Percy's Pov-4 p.m-Percy and Annabeth's Apartment

Everyone started filing in and finding a seat. I could tell Annabeth was nervous as hell, and I can't lie. I was too. We walked into the room, hand in hand, and everybody started asking questions. Why are we here? What's going on? Did somebody die? Is Kronos back? Another invasion?

"Calm down! Calm down! There's no invasion! Kronos isn't back!" I yelled.

"Then what's going on?"

"Well..." Annabeth started. She took a shakey breath. "I'm pregnant. And it's Percy's."

"WOAH!" the Stoll brother's exclaimed.

"How the Hades did this happen?" Grover asked.

"It was at camp graduation. We were drunk and stupid...and the field was fertile." I said.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you going to keep it?" Katie asked.

"Well..." Annabeth tried.

"Yes. I think we are." I said.

"Yeah." she replied. "We definately are." She mouthed, "Thank you." I mouthed, "Your welcome."

"So?" Piper asked. "Have you told you parents?"

"No. We haven't." I said.

"I'll start planning your funeral." Clarisse smurked.

"Shut up!" Annabeth yelled. "He's not gonna die!"

"Clarisse." Chris tried. She instantly calmed down.

"What can we do to help?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth said.

"I could make the crib!" Charlie offered.

"I could make clothes and accersories!" Silena said.

"Thanks everybody." Annabeth and I said. Everybody was doing a lot to help. I expected them to all leave us and and say that we were stupid but nobody did that. Good thing too, with how nervous Annabeth and I were. After about an hour, they all left. Annabeth and I collapsed on our bed, exhausted. "Wanna call our parents and get them down here?" I asked.

"Well...okay." she said, doubtfully. "Have 'em come down here in about 2 hours."

"Okay." She stood up to go use the phone. I pulled out my cell phone. "Hey dad. Could you come down here? It's really important."

"Sure." he said.

"Okay. Be here in about 2 hours." I hung up and called my mom. Even though my dad could blast me into pieces, I was more scared to tell my mom. "Hey mom. Can you and Paul come down here in about 2 hours. It's really important."

"Sure honey. It's not another invasion, is it?" she said nervously.

"No mom." I laughed. "It's not."

"Okay, Percy. We'll be there soon."

"Thanks." I hung up and collapsed. I looked at all the pictures of Annabeth and I at camp and in school. Simple times. Sure wish I could have those back.

Annabeth's Pov

I picked up the phone and called my mom. "Hi mom. I-uh-was wondering if you could come down to mine and Percy's apartment."

"Did Percy die?" she asked cheerfully.

"No. He's still alive. Please. It's serious."

"Alright. What time?"

"2 hours."

"Alright."

I hung up and called my dad. "Dad? Could you come down here. Percy and I have to tell you something important."

"Sure. Everybody?"

"Yeah. Everybody. 2 hours, k?"

"2 hours. We'll be there."

"Thanks."

I hung up. I looked at all the pictures of me and Percy of when we were younger. Simple times. Sure wish I could have those back. I walked upstairs. "Everybody's called?"

"Yup. You still sure you want to do this?"

"Um...yeah. I think." I laid my head on his lap. It seemed like seconds, but the door bell rang. "Wow. That was definately not 2 hours." I sighed.

"Tell me about it."

Percy's Pov

We went downstairs to open the door. My dad. He was dressed up in his usual fisherman outfit. "Hello son. Annabeth."

"Hi dad." I said.

"Hello Poseidon."

"So what's so important?" he asked, stepping inside.

"Actually," I started. "We're waiting on everybody else."

"Who?"

"My family. My mother. And Percy's mother." Annabeth explained.

"Oh. Well this should be fun." he said, sarcastically.

A few minutes later, Annabeth's mom came.

"Hello Annabeth. Hi...uh...Peter." Athena taunted.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said. Annabeth elbowed me. "Hi Athena." I grumbled.

"Hi mom." Annabeth said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"What is he doing here?" she said, pointing to Poseidon.

"Well, mother, we need to tell everyone the news. Percy's mom and stepdad are coming. So is my family."

"It's that important?"

"Yes."

The doorbell rang again and mine and Annabeth's families were standing talking to eachother. "Percy!" my mom exclaimed.

"Hi mom." They all walked inside as we greeted eachother. Poseidon and Athena greeted there use-to-be loved ones. They didn't seem so fond of my mom's new husband and Annabeth's dad's new wife. "So if everybody could just sit down somewhere. Yeah that would be nice." Everybody sat down. "Annabeth and I have got you all together so that we could tell you all our really important. Annabeth?"

"Well. I'm pregnant. And it's Percy's."

~Author's Notes~ We'll see everybody's reactions tomorrow! What do you think Percy and Annabeth's families will say? Do you think Percy will be out 200 drachmas? Tell me in the reviews!

PS-Tell your friends about my stories 'cause I havn't been getting a lot of reviews. Please and Thank You. 


	4. Bowling Always Makes You Feel Better

"EXCUSE ME!" Athena groweled. "THIS IS NOT EXCEPTABLE! ANNABETH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO IRRESPONSIBLE! WITH HIM! THAT STUPID SEA PRINCE! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'VE BETRAYED ME!" I could see Annabeth starting to cry. Annabeth was always loyal to her mother and I'm not a stupid sea prince...

Athena started growling and shaking with anger. I thought she was going to go into her true form, but she just exploded into gold dust.

"Dad?" I asked, scared to death what he would do.

"Son. I have never been against your relationship with Annabeth, but this has gone TOO FAR!" He slammed his triton onto the floor and he disappeared, just like Athena had.

Then Annabeth's step-mom jumped in. "ANNABETH!" She stormed up to Annabeth and slapped her. Annabeth cupped her hand over her cheek and I hugged her. I could feel Annabeth's tears.

"Get out." I said through my teeth. "You are NOT going to treat Annabeth that way as long as your in our apartment, or EVER. GET OUT!" Annabeth's step-mom stormed out the door and so did the rest of Annabeth's family.

"Percy?" my mom whimpered. "How? Your only seventeen!" She burst into tears and ran out the door. Paul ran to catch up to her. Annabeth lifted her head.

"I'm so sorry." Annabeth whispered.

"It's not your fault. Don't ever be sorry."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Anniebeth. Wanna go do something? You know? Take our minds off of things?"

"Y-yeah. That would be really nice."

"Okay. You stay right here and I'll go get our coats."

"K."

I ran upstairs. I got into our closet and grabbed our winter coats. I looked out the window. Snowing. I grabbed our snow hats too. I ran downstairs. I put Annabeth's coat and hat on her. "There you go. Warm and toasty?"

"As long as I can see." she said, pulling her cap off of her eyes. "Ready?"

"Yup."

We skipped out of the house. Annabeth just about slipped on the ice, but I caught her. "Thanks." she laughed. We jumped into my red maserati. "What do you wanna do, Seaweed Brain?"

"I don't know. There's no good movies out. Brain storm! Let's go bowling!"

"Really? Yeah! I haven't been bowling since we were in Kindergarten!"

"I remember that. Let's go!"

We speeded over to the bowling alley. We walked inside and immidiately saw all the Christmas decorations. Mistletoes were hung on every lane. All the bowling balls were either red or green and there we snowman stickers litterally everywhere. We walked up to the counter. "Hi there! What are your sizes?"

"I need a six and Percy needs a three." Annabeth taunted.

"Haha. Very funny. Nine and a half."

"Alrighty!" She ran into the back and came back with our shoes. "Lane fifteen!"

Annabeth and I walked over to our lane and started changing shoes. Annabeth and I looked around. Nobody else was there. "Looks like we got this place all to ourselves." I said. Once our shoes were on, we went to pick out our bowling balls. It was easy for Annabeth to find one. Her finger were small. But mine are fat. "Ugh!" I groaned.

"Hold on." Annabeth said. She went back over to the counter and told something to the lady. The lady skipped back into the back room and handed Annabeth a ball. Annabeth came back over to me. "Here." I stuck my fingers into it.

"Perfect!" I said. "How did you?"

"I had a cousin who worked here. He'd bring me here and take me into the back. I found out about the ball when I was three. Don't know how I still remember. But, there you go!"

"Thanks." I put my arm around her and we walked back over to our lane. I put our names into the computer score tracker. We started bowling, and guess what. We suck! We were constantly laughed at ourselves and especially each other. We really didn't care. We were just sitting back and having fun. On the ninth turn, Annabeth bowled a strike! I ran up to her and picked her up. "That strike deserves a kiss!" I carried her over to the mistletoe. I looked up. "Lookey there! What a coincidence!" I kissed her in the middle of the both of us laughing. I pulled away. "You wanna go somewhere?" I asked.

"Where?" she smiled.

"Camp."

"Oh yeah!"

We picked up our shoes, but didn't put them on. We ran out into the snow, with our bowling shoes still on. We jumped into my car and started off to camp.

I put my hand on my pocket, making sure it was still there.

~Authors Notes~ What's in Percy's pocket? Do you think their parents were fair or will forgive them? What do you think was the most romantic part? Tell me in the review!

Sorry I had to make you wait. My grandpa had to go into the hospital so I went up to ssee him as soon as I got out of school and stayed until like 7 and it took like an hour to get home. Then I had to work on all the tons of homework but I made time! Cuz I'm awesome! 


	5. Proposal

Annabeth's Pov

Percy and I drove to Camp Half Blood. He, of course, was speeding. "Percy! Your gonna kill us!" I laughed.

"I am not!" he laughed back.

I sighed blissfully. I didn't know why he wanted to go to Camp Half Blood but I didn't care. I missed that place. I missed the people. I missed my siblings. I missed...everything. I also knew it would be the perfect getaway from our parents. Anybody else get the sense that we're becoming Romeo and Juliet. Heck! We're better! At least Aphrodite thinks so. A million thoughts of why he wanted to go to camp went through my head. Training? No. Get a quest? Hell no. Remake of graduation? Possible. . .

We walked up the hill, slowly but surely, hand in hand. "I remember," Percy started. "When I killed the Minotaur on this hill. And when I was walking around with the horn, I expected you to say 'Oh my God! You killed a Minotaur! Your soo awesome!'. But no. I got 'You drool when you sleep.'." he lauged.

"You seriously didn't look strong enough to kill a Minotaur, Seaweed Brain!" I was laughing too. I looked at Thalia's Pine. Peleus was huge and wrapped tightly around the tree. His gold eyes were looking intensely at Percy and I, then he realized who we were. His head perked up. He strained his neck, trying not to fall off the tree, to get our attention. He already had it. "Hi Peleus." I said, scratching under his chin. Percy started scratching Peleus's head.

"Keeping camp safe?" Percy asked. Peleus nodded, as if he was very pleased with himself. "Good. See ya later, buddy." He took my hand again and we walked towards the gates. "Ah, memories. Ya feel 'em, Wise Girl?"

"Good and bad? Yes. I do." I said, peering at the gate. We walked through the gate and instantly saw the kids playing volleyball, the humongous red house, satyrs skipping around, and Chiron. "Do we tell him?" I whispered to Percy.

"I-I don't know. . ."

"Well-I-Oh gods. Here he comes."

"Hello Percy. Annabeth." Chiron said.

"Hi Chiron." Percy and I said nervously.

"Why are you two back. No monster encounters, I hope."

"No." I said.

"No monster attacks." Percy said, backing me up. You could tell that we were nervous as heck, just by the sound of our voices. Stuttering, stopping, as not sure how to talk. You would've thougt we were drunk. But sadly, no. We're not. Maybe if we were drunk this would be going a little more smoothly.

"Are you two okay?" Chiron asked.

"We're fine." I said, my drunk feeling clearing up.

"Okay. Well I'm off to teach achery class!"

"Bye Chiron. . ."

After he left, Percy and I took a big sigh of relief. "That went well." I said.

"Not!" Percy corrected.

"No kidding. So what are we here for anyways?" I asked, wondering what Percy's scheme was.

"Well. . . first we have to go somewhere." He took hand and slung me into his arms. He carried me to the beach, princess style. He put me down, covering my bowling shoes in sand. The waves were okay. . . if you call okay calm but every five seconds there's a crash that could kill all the monsters I've fighted in my entire life in 2 seconds. He must still be pissed about the pregnancy. Oh well. As long as Percy and I are okay.

"Are you sure you want to be here? On the beach? I mean. I know it's the spot but. . . I'm scared to death your dad is going to swallow me into his waves."

"Don't worry, Annabeth. This was the spot where I told you I loved you. . . beach or no beach. Water or no water. I love you, Annabeth Chase. I love everything about you. I love your hair that looks like gold in the sunlight. I love the way you never doubt me, even when I do act like I have kelp in my brain. I love how your always on my side, you keep me steady, you keep me calm, and you keep me me. And I was wondering." He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring! It had a huge diamond with to green emeralds on both sides. On the inside was engraved, Love, Seaweed Brain. I started to cry. "Do you think you could keep me me forever?" He go down on one knee. "Marry me?"

I was speechless. "Yes. Of course! Yes!" I jumped up then stopped. He slipped the ring on my finger. It felt good. . .it felt right. The waves starting crashing, harder and harder, coming closer and closer to where Percy and I were standing.

"Run?" Percy asked me, all sexy like.

"Run." We ran off, ringed hand in ringed hand, laughing like the happy couple we are.

2 days later-Annabeth's POV-Percabeth's Apartment

Percy and I were laying on our fluffy brown couch. "I think on wanna name the baby Twig. Since it's a girl." I said.

"Twig? Are you high? And how do you know it's a girl."

"Maternal instinct stupid. And I'm not high. It's a cute name. . ."

"Hmm." Percy said, considering it. "I could learn to love that name. But I get to choose the middle name."

"Deal." I said. "What do you think should be the middle name?"

"Twig Abigail Jackson. How 'bout that?"

"Twig Abigail Jackson. I love it!" I hugged Percy. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" asked Percy, half smiling.

"Can you get me a piece of Hawaiin bread. Pwetty pwease." I asked, giving him my puppy dog face.

"Alright," he said sweetly. I heard him jog down the stairs. I closed my eyes and in almost 2 seconds he was there.

"Here you go." He handed the bread to me and sat down beside me. I pulled off a piece and fed it to him. I smeared butter on his nose. "Annabeth!" he laughed. "Come here!" I ran down the stairs with Percy on my tail. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was standing in our living room. "Poseidon. . ." Percy almost toppled over me once he finally caught up. He got his ballance back.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"You have betrayed me. You have done unacceptable things! You can't do whatever you want! You do know I can blast both of you into bits! I have never been completely against you and Annabeth, son, but I have never been completely okay with it! THIS is irrisponsable! I cannot BELIEVE you would propose to her in my DOMAIN! DO YOU TWO HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOUR GODLY PARENTS?"

"Dad. I do respect you but I love Annabeth. I don't care what you say if you say I can't be with her. Your just gonna have to deal with it."

"YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN FOR THIS!" Poseidon started growling and the earth started to shake. Percy covered me as we ducked to the ground.

"What is he doing?" I screamed.

"Dad! Stop!" Percy pleaded. But nothing happened. "Stop it!" Things started to fall from our shelves, breaking.

"He's not gonna stop!" I said. "What do we do?" I was struggling. Things were falling onto our heads. I could here the furniture upstairs start to jump up and down. It was getting worse. Soon enough, the entire building would collapse.

"We have to stop him!" Percy yelled.

"How?"

"That's the problem! I don't know!" Then he had an idea. He stood up. "Dad! Stop! Please! Let me talk to you!" Poseidon stopped. He pointed his triton at Percy and I knew what he was going to do.

"No!" I shouted. I stood up and stood in front of Percy. I felt a jolt of electricity and salt water go through my body. I fell to the ground, unconsious. I felt Percy catch me. I also felt one of his pure salt water tears.

Percy's Pov

I tried to stop my dad, but Annabeth got hurt in the making. I started crying. Lifeless. I knew her heart was beating, though. "Out." I whispered. "GET OUT! DON'T EVER COME BACK! NEVER! DON'T YOU DARE EVER COME BACK OR DO ANYTHING TO MY FAMILY! IF YOU DO. . .YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Your just puny." I knew I was faster then my dad. I walked up to him. I grabbed his triton so fast that he didn't have a clue. It was heavy but I was so mad I didn't care. I pointed it at him.

"I'm not puny. Your just way too big. NOW LEAVE."

"Give it back, Perseus."

"LEAVE! OR I'LL BLAST YOU TO BITS! I'M SERIOUS!"

"You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't."

"YOU WANNA TRY ME?"

"You-" I forced the triton to blast at him. Surprisingly, it reacted. It hit just a few inches from his head. Good thing it hit a pillow.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS SERIOUS! OUT!" He gave me a stern look then disappeared. I picked up Annabeth with the triton still in my hand. I tapped it onto the floor and Annabeth and I were instantly at the hospital. I threw the triton into the supply closet. A bunch of pieces of rubble were on the ground. I ran up to the front desk with Annabeth in my arms. "Help. Now. My fiance was electricuted."

"How?" she asked, snobbingly.

"A-A-A power line fell." Yeah. That sounds believable, right? "She was standing underneath it and it collapsed on her. HELP!"

"Alright. Alright. Who's her doctor?"

"Apollo. I mean, uh, Samson."

"Samson. Okay. He's in. Go into room 2126 on the second floor and he'll be there ASAP."

"Thanks." I ran into the elevators. I pressed the button with the 2 on it about a million times before the doors closed. I opened the door and doctor Samson was already there. "Annabeth Chase." I said, setting her on the bed. "She was electricuted. And she's pregnant."

"Okay. I'll get an ultrasound right away." He picked up the phone and started tapping the button. "I have a 5878 on the second floor. Room 2126. Yes I need an ultrasound. You stupid nurses have to learn the code." I didn't know there was a code for a pregnant demigod who got electricuted by her fiance's dad who was a Greek god named Poseidon. Within about 5 minutes, a nurse was in the room with an ultrasound. The ultrasound screen started to show pictures of stuff I had no idea what they were. "So?"

"Well."

~Author's Notes~

DUN DUN DUN! What's the doctor gonna say? What was the most romantic part? What do you think of the baby's name? Tell me in the review! 


	6. At The Hospital

"Well. It's an absolute miracle. Annabeth and the baby are fine. I'm going to take some blood then I'm going to run some tests to see if there's any other things wrong." He started poking Annabeth with a needle and I watched as the red liquid ran into the tube. I was intense. Stressed. Everything. My eyes darted to her engagement ring. And on her other hand was her friendship ring. I was so mad at my dad. When the doctor was done, I ran out into the hallway like a crazy ninja. I ran into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. I jumped up and down to make it go faster.

I ran out of the elevator and to the supply closet that I threw the triton in. I slung the door open. "Shit." The triton was gone.

"Perseus." I heard. I hesitantly turned.

"What?" I growled at my dad. "Haven't you bothered me enough. If your so mad, then why don't you just get out of my life!"

"I'm sorry."

I scoffed. "You think that you can come back here and apoligize for everything and it would be okay? Sorry doesn't cut it! Annabeth is in the hospital because of what YOU did? YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU? Besides, I thought you weren't going to forgive me? Well guess what! I don't want to be forgiven!"

"I come back," he said sternly. "And I apoligize. Now forgive me."

"NO! Not with what you've done. Now piss off." I comanded.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"

"You hesitated didn't you."

"What?"

"When you electricuted Annabeth. You hesitated. You care."

"I do not."

"You care. If you didn't care, the baby would be gone. You care." I taunted. "Poseidon cares. Poseidon cares." I said, dancing in a circle around him. "Poseidon cares."

"STOP IT!" I stopped and started walking.

"Your not forgiven." I called, not turning around.

I walked back into Annabeth's room. The Nico and Thalia walked in. "Percy! We came as soon as we heard. What happened?" Thalia cried.

"Poseidon. He got really mad and he was about to kill me but Annabeth got in front of me." I answered.

"And the baby. . .?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"Thought about any names?"

"Really Thalia?" She nodded. "Twig Abigail Jackson. . . if it's a girl. No boy names yet."

"Cute!"

"Is Annabeth okay?" Nico asked.

"Not sure yet." Then Grover came in. As soon as he walked inside he squeled.

"What happened?" he screamed.

"My dad got really mad at me and Poseidon was going to kill me but Annabeth got in front of me. The baby's okay, but were not sure about Annabeth."

"She looks so peaceful." He walked over to Annabeth and tucked a daisy behind her ear. Then he said one of his magic satyr spells.

After exactly 2 hours the doctor walked in with Annabeth's test results. "Surprisingly, she's fine. Maybe a little memory loss. But other then that, she's fine."

"Thank the gods." The doctor looked at me funny. I knew, being a daughter of Athena, that Annabeth wouldn't have any memory loss. He left the room and I pulled up a chair and sat beside Annabeth. "Come on Annabeth," I pleaded. "Wake up. Your missing stuff. Not really. But still, wake up. Please. I miss you. A lot." I held her hand. "Wiggle your finger if you can hear me." I waited. Nothing. I sighed frustatedly. Then I felt it. "Annabeth! Now just open your eyes." Her eyes started fluttering and started to open. She began to lick her lips and open her mouth. "Percy. . ." she whispered. "Oh my gods! What happened!" she said more clearly, rocketing up into a sitting position.

"My dad came and he got really mad and was about to kill me but you got in front of me and got electricuted."

"Oh yeah. I remember. Wait! Is the baby okay?"

"Yes. Perfectly fine."

"Thank the gods." She hugged me with relief and I didn't want to let go.

~Author's Notes~

I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I have only been getting like 4 per chapter. I like getting reviews cuz it makes me wanna keep writing. And I hate the people who don't have accounts and act like they know exactly what's gonna happen. hint hint. YOU DON'T. I know not every body does but...yeah. you get it.

Sooooo. . . what was the most romantic part? Do you think Percy should've forgiven Poseidon? Tell me in the review!

P.S. Sorry it was short. 


	7. It's A Girl

Percy's Pov

"Percy. Wake up." I heard Annabeth say softly. "Come on. Get up." I moaned. "None of that. Get up."

"I'll get on that soon." I rolled over.

"Okay. Guess I'll have to go to the doctor by myself." she said, getting off our bed.

"What?" I said, shooting up into a sitting position.

"We get to find out the sex of the baby. But you don't want to get up. So I'll go by myself."

"I'm up!"

"I thought you might say that." She walked downstairs as I got dressed ninja style. I buckeled my belt as I walked downstairs. Annabeth was putting on her coat and scarf. "There you are sleepy head." She opened the door and an owl swooped in, screaching. Annabeth ducked for it almost took her head off. "Get it out." I ran for the broomstick.

"What the heck?" I screamed.

"My mom sent it! It will kill us if it gets the chance!" I grabbed the broom and jumped to get the owl.

"It's flying too high!"

"Jump on the table!" I jumped onto the table but the owl started ducking for my head. "Stop it! Ugh! I hate birds!"

"Come on Percy!" Annabeth gasped as if she got an idea. She clapped her hands in a certain rythem pattern. The owl stopped and payed attention to her. I thought it was going to kill her, but she started to yell in Greek. It was a long command. The owl cocked it's head then flew out the door. Annabeth quickly closed the door behind her.

"What did you tell it to do?"

"Go away."

"Oh. Lot of words for go away."

Annabeth and I drove to the doctor's office. We walked up to the check in counter. "Annabeth Chase." she said.

"Who's your doctor?" the lady asked.

"Apollo-I mean Samson."

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I did that do."

"He'll be right with you!" the lady said peppily.

Annabeth and I sat down by the huge animal tank. I looked inside but I didn't see anything. We sat down beside eachother. Annabeth started to peer into the tank. She shreaked. "There's a sp-sp-spider in there." I hugged her.

"Yes. Yes. It's okay. Let's just move over there." We got up and moved. "Okay? Your okay now." She nodded.

"Annabeth Chase?" someone called. Annabeth and I got up and walked into the back. The nurse measured how tall Annabeth was and how much she weighed. "How far along are you?" she asked.

"4 and a half months." she said.

"Okay." the nurse said, writing it down. "Right in here." She opened the door and I help Annabeth onto the cushy bed.

It felt like an hour. Dr. Samson walked in. "Hi Annabeth. Nice to see you concious." We fake laughed. "Okay. Let's get you that sonogram." He slightly uncovered Annabeth's shirt and put some cream stuff on her stomach. He started rubbing the whatever-you-call-it thing on the spot covered in cream. I held Annabeth's hand.

"So?" Annabeth asked.

"Your baby is a healthy, stong heart beated. . .GIRL!"

"Ha!" Annabeth taunted. "Your out 200 drachmas, Seaweed Brain!" The doctor looked at us like we were crazy. "We are-uh-um-Latin! And in-uh-poker we call our chips drachmas. We have a-uh-poker match tonight and since I now have 200 drachmas, or poker chips, I have a better chance of winning." Annabeth lied. Samson nodded like he actually understood. Stupid doctors.

Annabeth and I drove home. We jumped out of my car and into the snow. I picked up a snowball and threw it at Annabeth. "Hey! Seaweed Brain!" she picked up some snow and molded it into a hexagon (I have no idea how she does that) and threw it at me. Her special hexagon snowballs hurt!

"I'm gonna gettcha!" I yelled. I ran to get her. She ran up the stairs and opened the door. Her eyes widened and so did mine as soon as I stopped. There they were, attacking our apartment.

~Author's Notes~

Sorry it was so short. Most romantic part? Most funny part? What's in their apartment? Tell me in the review! 


	8. Owls

Owls. Owls were attacking our apartment. Not just 1. Like 1,000,000. Yeah.

"What the crap?" Annabeth yelled. "Seriously?"

"What do we do?" I yelled. "Try clapping!" Annabeth clapped her hands but nothing happened. Annabeth ran for the broom. . . again.

"Keep the door open!" she comanded.

"Okay!" She jumped up and down and started hitting the killer owls with the straw part of the broom. "GET OUT!" she screamed. ".OUT! SHOO!" It took a while but they were all out. "Few."

"I wouldn't be relieved so soon, Annabeth." someone said.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Teaching you a lesson." Athena answered. "This is the one time I will agree with Poseidon. The acts upon your part have been irrisponsable, betrayality, and uncalled for." Annabeth had had enough at that point.

"ME? IRRISPONSABLE? I NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON? YOUR THE ONE WHO COMES DOWN TO EARTH WHENEVER SHE WANTS AND HAS SEX WITH WHOEVER SHE WANTS AND THEN JUST LEAVES! YOUR THE ONE WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HER KIDS! AT LEAST I CARE! AT LEAST I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH EVERY ATTRACTIVE MORTAL I SEE!"

"ANNABETH! HOW DARE YOU!"

"HOW DARE ME? HOW DARE YOU! LEAVE! NOW!" Athena turned to her true form as Annabeth and I looked away. "That went well." Annabeth said sarcastically. 


	9. Percabeth's Wedding

Percy's Pov

Today-My wedding. Me-Nervous wreck. Annabeth-Excited. Grover-No words to describe how excited he was. None of mine or Annabeth's family would be there, and we knew it because they weren't invited. It would just be demigods and other people from camp.

"It. Will. Be. Okay. Okay?" Nico said, trying to calm me down. "You. Love. Annabeth. She. Loves. You. Your. Getting. Married."

"I know that, Nico. I'm not two years old." I said.

"Then stop acting like your as nervous as a two year old who has to sit by a cute girl!" the Stoll brothers ordered.

"I'm not nervous!"

"You and Annabeth make such a cute couple." Grover said. He fixed my blue tie and tucked a hanker-chief into my pocket.

Annabeth's Pov

"Something borrowed?" Thalia asked.

"Your shoes." I answered.

"Something new?"

"This hairpiece."

"Something old?"

"My grandmother's necklace."

"And something blue?"

"Um. . . ooh! Get that silk scarf and wrap it around my waist!"

"Good idea. Juniper! Are the flowers ready?"

"Yeah! Hold on! Katie's putting them together!" Juniper answered. We had a deal that Juniper would grow the flowers and Katie would arrange them. "Okay!" Katie and Juniper walked into the room with flowers that were blue, gold, and white.

"Oh my gods! They're beautiful!" I said. "Thank you, guys!" I ran up and hugged them.

"Are you ready for me to do your hair?" Silena asked.

"Yup." I answered.

Percy's Pov

The music started to play. The traditional 'Here Comes the Bride'. The huge wooden doors started to open. Then I saw her. I was litterally breatless. She was wearing a huge white dress with a long train that was carried by Katie and Silena. In front of Annabeth was Thalia, her maid of honor, and Juniper. The flower girl was Annabeth's little sister (on the godly side).

Annabeth's Pov

The music started to play. The usual 'Her Comes the Bride'. The big wooden doors began to open. Then I saw him. He looked amazing. He was wearing a black tux with a blue tie. Beside him was Nico and Grover. His black hair was combed, but a few pieces managed to break free. The marrier was Chiron (in his wheelchair). The ring barrier was Tyson.

Percy's Pov

As the music slowed, Annabeth came up the steps and turned to face me. "We are gathered here today," Chiron started. "To witness the marriage of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase." he turned to me. "Perseus Jackson. Do you take Annabeth? Through sickness and in health? With or against the gods? In or out of war? Through happiness and sadness? Through- well. You get the point."

"I do." I said proudly.

"Annabeth?"

"I do."

"Then let this marriage last forever! You may kiss the bride!" I leaned in to kiss Annabeth. As soon as our lips touched, the Stoll Brothers yelled, "Go Percabeth!" Annabeth and I pulled away from eachother, laughing.

Percy's Pov-The Reception

Everybody was dancing. Charlie was the DJ. We were all having a lot of fun. "Now," Charlie announced. "I know we've all waited a long time for this. It's time for our favorite camp couple, our favorite demigods, Percy and Annabeth, to have the first dance as husband and wife." Annabeth and I walked hand in hand to the middle of the dancefloor as everybody cleared off. I put my hand on Annabeth's waist and she put hers just above the small of my back. She put her other hand in mine. She rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers as we danced. The Beatles was what Charlie put on.

~Hey Jude don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better~

It really bothered me when Annabeth would talk about Luke and it would make me want her. . .bad. I thought about the time when Annabeth and I were in the Animal Van. I remembered when I was causious around Annabeth, but I started to really like her. I knew that whenever I got mad she would make me feel better

~Hey Jude don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better~

I hated it when we saw Kronos as Luke for the first time and Annabeth cried and how I wanted soo much to comfort her. I thought of how Aphrodite would tell me how Annabeth and I were meant to be. I remembered when Annabeth and I had our first actual conversation. When I talked to her. . . she made it better.

~And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain Don't carry the world upon your shoulders For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool By making his world a little colder Da da da da da da da da da~

When I was in the River Styx, and I was pained, I saw her save me. I hated all those dreams about her holding up the sky. Sometimes she would act so cool, and I would just be a fool. She didn't make my world cold, Annabeth warmed it.

~Hey Jude don't let me down You have found her now go and get her Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better~

Annabeth would never let me down, and she never did. I found Annabeth, and I'm not letting go. I let her into my heart, and she aint getting out. She makes me feel so much better.

~So let it out and let it in Hey Jude begin You're waiting for someone to perform with And don't you know that it's just you Hey Jude you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder~

She would let it out and I would let it in. . . always. Annabeth always begins something. She's always been waiting for someone and now she's found me. She knows its me too. She'll do anything. I took the world off of her shoulders.

~Hey Jude don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her under your skin Then you'll begin to make it better Better, better, better, better, better, Yeah,Yeah,Yeah~

Annabeth doesn't make it bad, she makes it good. If I'm sad, she'll make me better. I let her under my skin and I'm glad I did, 'cause she made it better. Very, very, very, very, better. Oh, yeah. Yup.

I guess Annabeth is my Jude. . .

~Author's Notes~

Ta Da! Happy Birthday John Lennon! This is my Beatles tribute with a Percabeth twist! Most romantic part? Most funny part? Tell me in the review!


	10. There She Is

"Wherever you want." I told Annabeth on our way home. "Our anniversary can be anywhere in the entire world."

"Really? Your serious?" Annabeth exclaimed excitedly.

"Yup."

"Hmm. Rome or Greece?"

"Both!"

"Really Percy?"

"Yes!"

"Oh gods I love you!"

"I know. Let's pack." Annabeth and I raced upstairs. I grabbed our suitcases out of the closet and plopped them onto the bed. We started packing at a very very fast pace. Once we were done packing, we ran downstairs. We left the house, locking the door behind us, and jumped into my car. We drove to the airport. I know Zeus said to never go into his domain but Annabeth and I made Thalia make swear on the River Styx that he wouldn't kill us. He agreed.

We arrived at the airport after about 45 minutes. "Where to first, me lady?" I asked casually.

"I do believe Greece, my darling." Annabeth said, playing along. Annabeth put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think. Ow. Ow. No. I'm not okay."

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital."

"Okay." Annabeth limped to my car, putting most of her weight on me. I helped Annabeth into the passenger seat. We quickly drove to the hospital. Annabeth and I ran inro the hospital and up to the counter. I sat Annabeth down into a wheelchair. The way Annabeth was breathing, told the nurse what we needed. "Right this way." she said. She led us down into a hallway that said looked like atermaynt moros. I soon figured out it said Maternaty Rooms.

"How far along?" the doctor asked. Then Thalia burst her head into the door. "Percy!" she whispered fiercely. I walked out as Annabeth replied, "About a week from nine months."

"What?" I asked Thalia.

"Everybody's in the waiting room."

"Everybody?"

"Yeah. Everybody. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Mr. Jackson?" the doctor asked. I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Your wife is in labor." I turned back around to Thalia but she was already running down the hall to tell everybody else. I went into the room and Annabeth was already breathing heavily. I sat beside her and held her hand. "It's okay Annabeth," I said. "I'm right here."

"Okay." she tried. "Oh gods, help me. I really hate you right now Percy."

"I know. But once this is all done, you'll love me like crazy." I smirked. She stuck her tongue out at me.

It took two hours, a lot a screaming, sweating, hand squeezing, and I hate you's from Annabeth for the baby to come. I girl with black hair and striking grey eyes. She looked just like Annabeth, beautiful and innocent. After a while, Annabeth and the baby had their own room together. Thalia and Nico came in. "What's her name?" Nico asked.

"Twig Abigail Jackson."

"Aww." Thalia said. Her and Nico took turns holding Twig. As soon as they walked in Grover and Juniper walked in. Juniper thought the name Twig was absolutely beautiful (duh...) and Grover put one of his 'monster away' spells on her. Soon enough, the Stoll brothers bustled in. When Travis held Twig he said, "She makes me feel calm and not want to do something bad to someone, which is a big deal for me." Connor nodded in agreement.

Once Annabeth and I were alone, somebody knocked on the door. "Come in." Annabeth called.

"Dad?" Annabeth asked, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?" Then walked in my mom and Paul. "Oh Percy. I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry Annabeth," her stepmom and dad said. "We overreacted. Do you think you could forgive us?"

"I guess. But you can't do anything like that again. No matter what I do. Swear on the River Styx?"

"Yes."

"So do I." my mom said. Both of our families walked over to admire Twig.

All in all, Annabeth and I had a pretty good day. I guess the trip to Greece could be a family vacation. . .

~Author's Notes~

Most romantic part? Most funny part? Should Annabeth and Percy have forgiven their families? Rome or Greece? Tell me in the review! 


	11. Twig's First Birthday

Percy's Pov-1 year later-Twig's birthday party

"Happy birthday Twiggy." Thalia said. Annabeth was holding Twig. "Can you say thank you?"

"Thank you, Auntie Thalie." Twig said. Thalia lauged. "Where Uncle Nico?"

"He's getting your present."

"You know," I said, coming up behind Annabeth. "I think you and Nico getting married is going to be awesome."

"I know." Annabeth agreed. Thalia nodded. Nico burst through the door holding a box that was pretty big and looked really heavy. "Gods Nico! Really?"

"Nothings to big for my fav gal. Besides you Thalia." Thalia laughed.

"Come on Nico. Let's go put this up." Nico and I walked over to the present table.

Annabeth's Pov

Thalia went over to sit by Grover and Juniper, he got here an hour early. The Stoll brothers burst through the door playing their party cazoos and plopped a party hat on Twig's head. She giggled. Travis and Connor, even at 18, made Twig laugh. "There's our girl." Travis said. He outstretched his arms and gave the look that said can I hold her. I handed her to him. He threw her up onto his shoulders and she giggled. Travis and Connor went dancing into the living room with Twig on their shoulders. I laughed at the sight. Percy ran over to me. "Seen our families?"

"Nope. I'm sure they'll be here soon, though."

"Well they better hurry or they aint gettin no cake." Percy said, kiddingly. Turns out, they never did come. Percy and I shook it off and we started the party.

"Okay!" I announced. "What present do you want to open first, Twig?"

Travis and Connor started jumping up and down and shouted "Ours! Pick ours!" Twig pointed to them. "Good choice." They said proudly. I handed Twig the present and she started to rip the paper. Knowing Travis and Connor, I expected this. Silly string. A lifetime supply of it. In all colors. Huge cans.

"Yay!" Twig said.

"Really, guys?" Thalia said laughing.

"Hey!" Connor said. "It'll come in handy someday!"

"Yeah. I'm real sure." Thalia replied, sarcastically.

Twig opened up the rest of the presents. A bunch of reed pipes and music sheets from Grover. "I'll teach you how to play So Yesterday." he said to her. A dress made out of actual leaves and flowers from Juniper. A new bed made of pink iron from Charlie. A jewelry box filled with all the jewelry Twig would ever need from Silena. A box of beads made from actual flowers and string from Piper and Katie (they are sisters on the godly side).

I picked up Thalia and Nico's gift. It was heavy! "Gods Nico." I said. "What's in this thing?"

"You'll see." he said. I sat it down on the floor by Twig. She lifted the lid. "A puppy!" she said.

"A hellhound?" Percy said to Nico.

"Mrs. O'Leary had puppies!" he said, making sure he wasn't going to get hurt.

"Can I call her Helly? Since she's a hellhound?" Twig asked.

"We don't say the h word." Annabgeth said.

"But daddy did."

"That's because daddy's head is full of kelp and he doesn't know what that word means."

"Seriously Nico?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Look, it's tame. I tamed it myself." Nico said confidently.

"Who'd she have puppies with?"

"Cerberus. One of the pups had three heads but I figured you wouldn't want that one. So?"

"I guess." Percy gave up. "What should we name it Twig?"

"Star!" Stars were Twig's favorite thing in the entire world.

"Coolz."

Percy's Pov

We cut the cake after Twig opened mine and Annabeth's present which was that we would decorate her room. In case you didn't know, we got a new house. Twig gulped down her cake and Travis and Connor ended up throwing it at eachother. We all lauged at them and joined in. Everybody left after a while, leaving the three of us alone. Twig went to her bedroom to play with Star and Annabeth and I collapsed on the couch. We started talking. Just random stuff.

Then Star started barking crazily. Annabeth and I jumped into parent mode. We ran down the hall to Twig's bedroom. "Where is she?" Annabeth screamed. The window was open and Star had a piece of Twig's shirt in her mouth as if she had tried to defend Twig. "You don't think. . ."

"Maybe."

"No?" Annabeth said disbelievingly.

"We'll find out."

Annabeth started crying on my shoulder.

~Author's Notes~ Dun Dun Dun! Most funny part? Best present? Who took Twig? Tell me in the review!

Please R&R* my other story 'And I looked around like it wasn't me'

*R&R=Read and Review 


	12. The Battle Begins

Percy's Pov

"They wouldn't," Annabeth asked. "Would they?" She looked at me.

"I'm not waitin' to find out." Annabeth and I ran into the living room, grabbed out coats, and jumped out of the house and into my car. Annabeth and I lived in the perfect place. 15 minutes from camp and 15 minutes from the Empire State Building. "We'll have to go to my mom's palace first. She's the one who probably would've taken her."

"Okay. Your mom's." We ran into the Empire state building and grabbed the keys off of the front desk. We stumbled into the elevator and jammed the key into the slot. All of the keys started to light up and I pressed the one that said 600 in Greek. We jumped out of the elevator and ran. "It's over here! Come on!" Annabeth took my hand and kept running. We pushed with all our might on the stone doors.

"Athena!" I yelled.

"How dare you." Athena appeared behind me in her casual white blouse and jeans. She had a girl in her arms that had curly black hair and piercing gray eyes. Twig.

"How dare us?" Annabeth yelled. "Your the one who kidnapped our daughter. Give her back!"

"I don't think so. A girl needs quality time with her grandmother. I can teach her how to clean, and she can be my servent."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "My daughter is not going to be turned into a servant!" Annabeth and I looked at eachother. I pulled out my pen, Riptide and Annabeth pulled out her dagger. Not the one she killed Luke with. The new one I got her for her birthday at camp. I uncapped my pen. "Your smart." I said to Athena. "If your smart you'll take the easy way and avoid the fight."

Athena scoffed. "If I was smart, which I am, I wouldn't take the easy way. And not avoid the fight. Because I do love a fight. How about this. I'm proposing that if you win, I'll give you Twig. If I win, I get Twig and I get to do whatever I want with her."

"I'm not betting my daughter."

"Okay. I suppose she'll just have to stay."

"Fine." I said.

"What? Percy? No." Annabeth said confused.

"We have to. It's our only chance."

"Fine." Annabeth said reluctantly.

"So we have a deal?" Athena asked, cunningly.

"Yes."

"Alright." Athena shifted into battle armor and Twig disappeared. "Two against one?" Annabeth and I looked at each other.

"No." Annabeth said. "This is between me and you."

"You and I." Athena corrected.

"Okay. This is between you and I."

Annabeth and Athena started to fight.

~Authors Notes~

I know a lot of you are going to kill me cuz its so short but I wanted a cliffy. 


	13. The Battle is Solved and Peace is Here

Annabeth and Athena clashed swords, glared with their matching gray eyes. It would be fun to watch if my daughter wasn't on the line. I looked around for her but didn't see Twig. Annabeth flew onto the floor. She quickly got up and shook the daze out of her mind. She slashed at Athena's arm and she began to bleed gold. That didn't stop Athena, it just made her stronger. She ran towards Annabeth but she sidestepped. Annabeth put on her hat and disappeared. She unknowingly ran over to me and whispered so no one else can hear. "Go look for Twig. I'll keep Athena busy." Annabeth took off her hat and threw it onto the floor. She ran back over to Athena and started fighting again. I waited until they were not paying attention and snuck into the hallway. I ran. Like there's no tomorrow. I ran into room after room. I opened the door to one room. A man was sleeping while Twig was reaching out of the cell bars to get the keys. She was gripping but she couldn't reach. "D-"

"Shh!" I said, putting my finger over my mouth. She instantly got was I was saying. I snuck over to the desk that the keys were on. I carefully picked them up. I had them, but they started rattling. I dropped them and hid behind the desk. The man stood up and walked around. He started to walk around the desk and I tried to move. "Hey!" he yelled. He picked my up by the collar of my shirt. He pulled out his sword and held it to my throat. "What are you doing here?" I struggled to speak.

"I'm here to get my daughter." I choked.

"Hmm. Your daughter. Let me guess. Your the one who married Athena's daughter. What was her name? Adolecent?"

"Not even close, idiot. It's Annabeth."

"Whatever." he said. "What do I do with you, though?"

"Uh. . . let me go with my daughter."

"But what fun would that be. Besides, then Athena would like me for killing you. And if I don't kill your daugter. . . she could be my servant to."

"Come one, man!" I said, kicking my legs. In case I didn't tell you, he was holding me mid-air. Yeah. "Just let me go. You were having a nice nap and then you went all 'SILENCE! I KILL YOU!'."

"I never said silence."

"Whatever. So, are you gonna kill me or not?"

"Ki-" I dropped to the floor as his sevred head rolled onto the floor. Luckily, Twig wasn't looking. "Thanks Annabeth." I said. Annabeth was the one who took his head off. "So. . ."

"I won!" I picked Annabeth up and spun her around. "Let's go." I picked up Twig and we ran. Athena was lying unconcious on the floor.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said. "And I don't care."

We ran out of Athena's palace and to the elevator. I pulled the key out of my pocket. When we got out of the elevator, we ran into the parking lot and jumped into my car. Annabeth put Twig into her carseat. "But mommy. I missed you." Twig whined. "I missed you and daddy and I wanna sit with you."

"It's only a fifteen minute drive." Annabeth reasoned. "If you wait, I'll bake you some cupcakes."

"Okay."

Annabeth jumped into the passenger side and my car revved to life. We drove to our house. Annabeth unbuckled Twig's carseat and swung her into her arms. I unlocked the door and we walked inside. "What now?" I whined, sounding like Twig in the car earlier.

"Peace, son." Poseidon said. "Peace." Annabeth looked at me.

"Percy? Maybe. . ."

"I guess we could try." I said. "But if you ever go against me and try to hurt my family, then I won't ever forgive you."

"Agreed. Now, may I see my granddaughter?" Annabeth walked over to Poseidon and handed Twig to him. "Twig Abigail Jackson." Annabeth said.

"Looks just like her mother." Annabeth blushed.

"Who are you?" Twig asked.

"Just call me grandpa."

~Author's Notes~

Hi. I wouldn't have had time to update tomorrow cuz i'm havin a friend over so I updated now.

Most sweet part? Most romantic? Most funny? Most awesome? Tell me in the review! 


	14. Εδώ ερχόμαστε, Ελλάδα!

"Are you all packed up, girlies?" I asked. Annabeth was helping Twig pack all of her clothes into her pink and purple suitcase.

"Almost daddy." Twig said. "I'm soooo excited!"

"Me too." Annabeth said, picking Twig up. Annabeth tossed my Twig's suitcase. Annabeth started tickeling Twig. "You ready to go to Greece?" Annabeth laughed.

"Mommy stop!" Twig laughed. Annabeth stopped. "I'm ready!" Annabeth sat Twig on the floor and she started running to the door. Annabeth and I laughed while we tried to catch up. Twig was jumping at the coat rack. She turned around. I walked over and grabbed her coat. I slipped it on her and handed her to Annabeth as I began to pick up all our suitcases. Twig waved goodbye to Star. "Bye Starry." she said. We jumped out the door and into my car. I set our bags into the trunk and got into the driver seat.

We walked into the airport and walked over to the counter. "Hi. I'm Carey. How can I help you?" Carey said, a little too perky.

"Uh. . . hi." Annabeth said awkwardly. "First flight to Greece."

"Alrighty." She walked over to her computer and typed something in. She then walked over to a different machine that printed out our tickets. "There you go!"

"Thanks." Annabeth and I walked over to the couches with Twig. "Good thing we remebered to ask Thalia to make Zeus swear on the River Styx that he wouldn't blast us out of the sky." Annabeth whispered to me as we sat down.

"Good thing he agreed." I whispered back. "Okay Twig. What do you want to eat?"

"McDonalds! I have to have some McDonalds so that uncle Nico can teach me how to make 'special' call!" Annabeth's eyes wided.

"Twig. Uncle Ni-" I tried.

"Percy," Annabeth said, sorta laughing and facepalming herself. "Just get her the McDonalds."

"Okay then."

I jogged over to the McDonalds stand and got some chicken nuggets for Twig. "Ten chicken nuggets." I said.

"Two fives?" the lady asked.

"Yup. Five and five is ten." I said.

"Okay." She ran to the back. "Ten nuggies!" she ordered. I sat on the counter as I waited. Fifteen minutes. Ten nuggets should not take fifteen minutes!

"WTF!" I screamed. "Ten nuggies, I mean nuggets, should not take fifteen minutes!" The girl ran out with a huge back in her hand. I looked inside. "What the heck?" Inside were ten boxes of ten chicken nuggets.

"Sixty-two dollars, please."

"You gave me ten effin boxes of ten effin nuggets. YOU GAVE ME A HUNDRED CHICKEN NUGGETS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH ALL THESE?"

"Um. . ." she replied.

"THE CHICKEN HAS BEEN WASTED!" I picked up the bag and grabbed one of the boxes. I threw the rest of the chicken at the waitress who dodged them as they flied past her head. I sat a rusted penny on the counter and walked back to Annabeth and Twig who were playing patty cake.

"Patty cake, patty cake. . ."

"Eat your chicken nuggets." I said. "Here."

"I hope you know those aren't the real words, daddy." Twig said.

"I do."

"Flight 23 to Greece now boarding." the innercom said. I picked up our packs and Annabeth took Twig's hand. Twig made sure all her nuggets were in the box. We walked through the gates as the checked our pockets. I sat Riptide in one of the bins, praying that they wouldn't uncap it. One man started to mess with it. And then, he uncapped it.

"Um. . ." I tried.

"That's a nice pen. Just make sure you don't use all the ink. Doesn't seem like it has a lot." the gaurd said.

"Uh yeah. I won't." I sighed out of relief.

Annabeth, Twig and I boarded the plane and took our seats together. This will be a nice getaway. . . I hope.

~Author's Notes~

Wha-la! Funniest part? Most sweet and or romantic? What's gonna happen in Greece? Tell me in the review!

The title of the chapter says Here we come, Greece! 


	15. Arrival

Percy's Pov

"Please fold your trays up into the next seat, grab your belongings, and prepare to exit the plane." the flight attedant said as we landed. "The flight attendants will help you gather your other belongings from the top shelves." Annabeth and I helped Twig pack her things into her carry on bag. Coloring book, crayons, and all that kid stuff. Ah, fatherhood. There weren't that many people on the flight since we had already landed in Hawaii before heading on to Greece. Why they paired Hawaii and Greece, I'll never know.

Eventually a flight attendant came and helped us get our other stuff. Just little things like blankets and coats. The twenty people, including Twig, Annabeth, and I, shuffled out of the plane. We walked into the other airport building. Everyone pulled out their 'English to Greek' dictionaries to find out where to go. Annabeth and I were laughing because every couple was fighting about what Greek sign meant bathroom while we just flew right past them. That's one advantage of being a demigod.

We walked over to the baggage claim and I immidiately picked Riptide (in pen form of course) out of one of the clear tray. I grabbed the heavy suitcases while Annabeth got the lighter ones, since she had Twig in her arms.

We easily found our way to the car rental. We were lucky enough to get one of those 'Smart Cars' and Annabeth insisted on me driving so she could see all of Greece. I happily agreed.

"Oh Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. "This is absolutely amazing! I love you sooo much!" She hugged me and I didn't think she would ever let go (which I didn't have a problem with).

"Gods Annabeth." I said laughing. "If your squeezing me this hard now, I can't imagine how hard you will later."

"What?" she said, smiling while pulling away.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Percy!" she complained. "Fine. What are we going to see first?"

"Um. . . how 'bout the Parthenon?"

"Great!" Annabeth and Twig agreed.

We jumped into our orange smart car and started driving. I had to stop and ask directions...a lot! I'm not good in understanding Greek when people say it (just ask Chiron) so I misunderstood a lot too! I swear, Annabeth was ready to slap me upside the head and knock the salt out of me. "Take a left," Annabeth translated. "And keep going strait."

"It's the Parthenon," the man we were asking for directions said. "You can't miss it."

"Oh!" I griped. "You speak english!" The man smiled and chuckled happily.

"I love fooling the tourists!"

"Your pretty good at ticking them off. Travis and Connor would've liked you." I said.

"Who?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Sorry. Times up! Lost intrest." I slammed my foot on the gas. I slid the car to the left as we marveled at the huge building lying on a hill at the end of the street.

"Wow," Annabeth said, breathtaken. "It's amazing!"

"Can we live there?" Twig asked. Annabeth and I chuckled.

"I wish..." I said. I parked the car in the parking lot of a nearby restraunt. I held Twig in my arms as Annabeth looked at the map. "This is really awesome..."

"I know." Annabeth agreed. We walked inside the huge building and we're greeted by a monstous statue of Athena. "Wow. That statue is way off. You see, if I would have built it..."

"...it would be amazing!" I said.

"Exactly. I wonder what Athena is doing right now."

"Why don't you ask?" Annabeth and I whirled around. Athena was standing there, in her gold plaid button down shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots (which is kind of, wait, really unexpected for the goddess of wisdom and war). "Your right, Annabeth. They really didn't make that statue look like me. I mean, my eyes aren't that scary...are they."

"Um...well..." I tried.

"What are you doing here, mother? Your not going to blow us to bits, are you." Annabeth asked.

"No darling. Although I am a little tempted."

"Mother!" Annabeth said.

"Sorry. I'm here to...er..uh.."

"Apolagize?" I taunted.

"Y-yes. I was...um..."

"Wrong?" I said, smiling so evily I kinda looked like a child of Hermes.

"Well..." she sighed, frustaded. "Yes. I want to a-apolagize because I was-I was..."

"Wrong." I said.

"Stop enjoying this, Percy. Or I'll have my owls tear you to bits."

"Oh yeah. Our apartment really appreciated that." I smirked. Athena glared at me and Annabeth looked at me causiously. I held up my hands in surrender.

"I was wrong, and I apologize emensly. I don't like being corrected which is why I am so hard headed. That's why I never liked Poseidon. No matter how hard I tried to know everything about the ocean, he always knew more. So...?" Annabeth looked at me.

"Why not?" I said. "Twig needs all of her grandparents and it would be nice to have all the gods and goddesses on our sides."

"Okay." Annabeth agreed hesitantly. "But you can't disagree with me or hurt my family any more than you already have." she said, sounding like me when I forgave Poseidon (a lot more smarter though).

"Agreed. I'll leave the three of you to your vacation. Enjoy! And I'll stop by later to get acquainted with my new granddaughter." Athena smiled, waved at Twig, and vanished into a mist of gold.

"Who was that, daddy?" Twig asked, lifting her head from my shoulder.

"Well, Twiggy, that was grandma." I said.

"You'll meet her later." Annabeth said, smiling. We continued our tour around the parthenon and laughed when people talked about what it might be like if the goddesses like Athena were actually real. "You just missed her." Annabeth laughed into my ear.

That's when we heard it. A blood curdeling scream that came from a twelve year old girl. Hmm. If nobody noticed but Annabeth and I, what kind of magic human being could this be. I wonder...oh. Maybe it's a...

"Demigod." Annabeth whispered. "Let's go." Annabeth and I ran out of the Parthenon and around to the back of the building. There, was a girl, brown curly hair with blond tips. She was wearing a Fox racing jacket with a plain blue shirt underneath. But that wasn't what I was focusing on. Above her was a humongous hell-hound. It's teeth were bared. It was growling and slobbering and thinking of what demigods taste like.

~Author's Notes~

Dun. Dun. DUN!

What will happen to this young demigod? Where's her protecter? Will she live? What was the funniest part? Sweetest? Most romantic? Tell me in the review!  



	16. Sydney and Kenny

"Hey!" Annabeth and I called. As we tried to get the girls attention, more tourists just past by, probably seeing a family picnik. Stupid mist. "Hey! Over here! We'll help you!" The girl whirled around, her face filled with confusion.

"What," she mouthed. She didn't care though. She ran over to us.

"Come on!" I ordered. Twig, Annabeth, the girl and I ran from the hellhound. Of course it followed us. Once we got to a clearing, we stopped, the hellhound nowhere in site. "What's your name?"

"Sydney." she said, panting.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"What?"

"I ran away from home. What was that thing?"

"A hellhound," Annabeth answered. "Your a demigod."

"A what?" Sydney asked.

"A hellhound. A great big dog from the Underworld. And the demigod part, your biological father or mother is a Greek god."

"Okay." she agreed easily.

"Where's your protecter."

"Who? Kenny? He ran off trying to destract that hellhound when another monster ran after him."

"ROAR!"

"There it is! Here!" I handed Sydney Twig and she comforted Twig in her arms. Annabeth and I ran as I pulled out Riptide and Annabeth pulled out her dagger. The hellhound stomped its paws as Ananbeth and I swatted our swords. I cut the hellhound's nose as it sniffed and began to bleed gold. "What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Annabeth said. I jumped onto the hellhound. It had a collar on. I looked at it. Rms L'Oyearl. Oh crap.

"No! Bad dog! Mrs. O'Leary no!" I commanded. She immidiately stopped. She lowered her head to the ground and I jumped off. "You don't remember us, do you?" She shook her head. "It's me. Percy. 'Member? We used to play fetch. And we were best friends. This is Annabeth. 'Member her?" Mrs. O'Leary cocked her head to the side. She started sniffing Annabeth and I. She barked happily and licked us. "There you go! I missed you!" She barked in agreement. I scratched her head. "Sorry 'bout your nose girl." She licked me again which meant it's okay, I was being a bad puppy. I took her collar and led her over to Sydney and Twig who were singing.

"And the isty bitsy spider went up the water spout. . ." Sydney turned around and stood up, startled. "Um. . . I thought you were supposed to get it to leave."

"Funny story actually. This is Mrs. O'Leary. She-uh-well. When I was a young demigod, she was like a pet. She just had a little spaz attack here because she missed me." Sydney held out her hand and Mrs. O'Leary leaned in her head so Sydney could pet her. Then something caught Sydney's attention.

"KENNY!" She ran and hugged the boy who was standing in shorts (I guess now regular demigods can be protecters), black sneakers, and a torn blue shirt. His hair was scruffy and blonde which got darker and eventually brown. Sydney pulled away. "Kenny? Why did you do that? That was the most idiotic thing ever!"

"The monster followed me and then that one," he pointed at Mrs. O'Leary. "Went after you. I'm just glad your okay." Kenny picked Sydney up and spun her around.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "Down to business." The five of us sat on the ground. Annabeth pulled out a notebook from her purse. "Here's some money." She handed Kenny the cash and he flipped through it.

"1000 dollars?"

"Yup." She took out a pen and started writing something. "Here is Camp Half Bloods address. Camp Half Blood is a special place for demigods. It's really the only place you'll be safe. Here's our number. If you need anything call us. Around the corner is a shop that sells swords. Get one of those for both of you. Then get a cab and go to the airport and fly to New York. Then make your way to Long Island. Here's some drachma's. 200." The 200 I gave her after I lost the bet about Twig. "As long as your not afraid to fight some monsters, you should be good to go."

"Thanks." they said. Annabeth and I gave them hugs since they looked really shaken up and then they left.

"That was fun." I said.

"Fun?" Annabeth said. "That was hardly fun."

~Author's Note~

Funniest? Sweetest? Most romantic? Tell me in the review! 


	17. Thalico's Wedding

~Author's Notes~ This happened before Percy and Annabeth went to Greece. So when I write the next chapter and Percy and Annabeth are still in Greece don't go 'OMG HOW DID THEY GO TO THALICO'S WEDDING AND THEN BACK TO GREECE?' If you do, expect a very annoyed response cuz I warned you. Oh well. To the story.

Nico's Pov

"Well this scene seems familiar." Percy said.

"Yeah." I replied nervously. Why am I nervous? Today is my wedding day. With Thalia. I blew my red bangs out of my face. "Good gods, I'm nervous."

".. Okay?" Percy said, acting like me on his wedding. "You. Love. Thalia. She. Loves. You. Your. Getting. Married."

"Oh shut up. Grover! What are you doing?"

"You have to put a flower in your tux." Grover said.

"Yup." Travis said. "It's tradition." Connor folded his arms and nodded.

"Fine." I said.

Thalia's Pov

"Eeep!" I giddied. "I'm so happy. And nervous!"

"It's okay." Annabeth said. "Oh I'm so happy for you guys." Twig was squirming in her arms.

"Come here baby girl!" I took Twig from Annabeth. "You look so pretty in your dress!"

"Thanks Auntie Thalie!"

"Your welcome! Your gonna be the prettiest flower girl ever!"

"I know," Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I mean thank you."

"Hey!" Annabeth called. "Sel! You ready to do Thalia's hair?"

"Yuppers!" Selina said, rushing in. Her blonde hair was done up in flowers. "Btw. Katie and Juniper are almost done with the flowers."

"Okay." Annabeth said. "I'll go help 'em. Come on Twiggy."

"Coming!" Twig said. She ran after Annabeth.

Nico's Pov

Charlie started playing on his piano. Who knew, eh? The doors burst open and Twig started walking and throwing white and blue flower petals everywhere. Then Annabeth and Selina started walking in their silver dresses. Annabeth, of course, was Thalia's maid of honor. Katie and Juniper held the train of Thalia's dress. Her hair was in a braid that went all the way down her back streaked with pink. Travis stood beside me with one ring. Connor stood beside Thalia with the other. Percy was my man of honor.

"Do you," Chiron stated. Thalia and I decided to keep it simple. "Take Thalia Grace as your demigod wife?"

"Yup." Thalia laughed.

"Do you, take Nico Di' Angelo as your demigod husband?"

"Why not?" she said. We put the rings on eachother.

"You may now kiss the bride." Thalia and I leaned in and kissed eachother and everybody cheered.

-At the reception-

Thalia and I ran onto the dancefloor for our first dance. 21 Guns. Thalia's favorite song.

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins

Thalia was a good fighter. She's worth dieing for. She makes me suffocate. When she's not around my pride's gone. I look for a place to hide when she's made becuase I don't want to see Ageus. Luke broke Thalia's heart, she was in ruins.

One, 21 Guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 Guns Throw up your arms into the sky You and I ...

Ageus, it's like a gun. Sometime's Thalia just doesn't know when to lay down her arms. She doesn't like to give up a fight. Her death stare, it's a gun. I threw her arms into the sky, teaching how to relax. Her and I.

When you're at the end of the road And you lost all sense of control And your thoughts have taken their toll When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins

When Luke ended his road, she kinda lost her sense of control. She thought that he had taken his toll. When her mind broke the spirit of her soul, I helped her. Her faith was walking on broken glass but I helped our hangovers pass. We were built to last. We are not in ruins.

One, 21 Guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 Guns Throw up your arms into the sky You and I ...

Thalia is my gun. Lay down your arms when she tells you to. Don't challenge her, just give up the fight. I'm Thalia's gun. We'll throw our arms into the sky. Her and I.

Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone When it's time to live and let die And you can't get another try Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins

Thalia tried to live on her home. Her mom was messed up and died. Thalia stayed far away from that fire. Thalia is not a liar and I'll always forgive her. When it's time for her to die, I won't give life another trie becuase I'll die with her. I'm not that thing in her heart that's gonna die, we're not in ruins.

One, 21 Guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 Guns Throw up your arms into the sky You and I ...

We are each other's gun. Lay down your arms and give up the fight if you come near us. We're like a gun when we're together. We'll throw up our arms. Her and I.

~Author's Notes~

This was for MidnightRose24 because she is the biggest Thalico fan I've ever met. Funniest? Sweetest? Most romantic? 


	18. Welcome Home!

~Author's Notes~ Like I said before, Thalico's wedding happened before Annabeth and Percy went to Greece. If you review saying "OMG! HOW DID THEY GO TO THALICO'S WEDDING THEN GREECE! AAAAHHH!" You will get a very angry response. . .

Percy's Pov-Greece

"Well," I said at the hotel. "Say goodbye to Greece."

"Aww. . ." Twig and Annabeth moaned.

"Sorry. We've already been here a week."

"I know," Annabeth said. "But it's sooo beautiful!"

"But if we stay, Twig might not get to meet her new grandma."

"Oh she's a goddess. She can come here."

"But we need to see our friends."

"Fine."

Percy's Pov-America

"Hey! We missed you!" Thalia said. We had drove strait to there house. Annabeth and Thalia hugged and jumped up and down. "So?"

"A-Ma-Zing!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Girls. . ." Nico laughed. I shook my head in agreement.

~Author's Notes~

Sorry it's sooooooooo short. But the next chapter will be the last and it will be ! And then I'll have new story's! I'm working on three new stories! Yah! 


	19. Meet Grammy!

~Author's Notes~I Have decided...wait for it...I'm going to ask YOU! Yes you, how many more chapters I should write. Or I could write a new story as a sequel for this one. So...more chapters or a sequel? You have to review to tell me. If you don't review...THIS STORY ENDS! And we don't want that, do we? So here goes the story...

Percy's Pov

"We're home!" I announced. Annabeth got out and unbuckled Twig's seatbelt while I got our bags. I opened the door and Star started to jump up and down. Twig started reaching for her so Annabeth let her down. Twig ran to Star and hugged her.

"I missed you Starry. I had lots of fun in Greece! I even brought you back a toy!" Twig stuck her hand into her coat pocket and got out the bone. Annabeth gasped.

"Percy!" Annabeth remembered. "What about Mrs. O'Leary?"

"Oh uh I talked to Nico about it. He shadow traveled to get her. He's gonna meet us in the park with her."

"Well there you are!" someone said. Athena. "I was starting to wonder."

"Hi mom." Annabeth said. Athena, in her sandles, jeans, plaid shirt and a pencil tucked behind her ear walked over to Twig and bent down beside her.

"Hi Twig. Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"I'm your mommy's mother. Which means I'm your grandma." Twig outstretched her arms and ran to Athena.

"Grammy!" Athena laughed as Twig attacked her with a hug.

"If you want," Annabeth said. "You could take her upstairs and you to could play for a while."

"That's a fine idea. Shall we?" Athena picked Twig up and called for Star to follow. Annabeth and I immidiately collapsed on the couch.

"Finally..." Annabeth sighed.

"What?"

"Alone time. Complete peace. Everything is good..." I kissed Annabeth. "What was that for?"

"Oh. So now I have to have a reason to kiss you?"

"Maybe." she laughed. I kissed her again. My eyes popped open as an owl swooped down the staircase. "What was that?" Annabeth snapped.

"Um..." We ran upstairs to Twig's bedroom. "What's going on?" Twig was laughing and clapping.

"Grammy was teaching me about owls and how they love her so." she answered.

"Oh." I said, dumbfounded. "Okay."

"You can relax Peter." Athena scoffed.

"Daddy's name is Percy."

"Thank you, Twig." I said. I stuck my tounge out at Athena. Annabeth and I went back downstairs. "Okay. That was better then I thought it would be."

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed. "I thought she might of had the owls tearing up Twig's bedroom like she did our apartment."

"Do you think we'll ever get used to this?"

"No." Annabeth answered. "Probably not."

~Author's Notes~

Remember. If you don't review, this story ends. No more chapters. No sequel. So reveiw. Or I'll track you down. Yeah I can do that.

Funniest? Sweetest? Most romantic? Tell me in the review!

P.S. Sorry it's short. If you guys decide for me to write a new story about this then i'll add one more chapter to this.


	20. AN Please Read

Names/Couples/Genres

1. Deep Scars/Percabeth & other couples/love hurt story

2. That's Our Girl/Percabeth and other couples/family romance story

3. I Can Feel The Pressure/Percabeth and other couples/higschool story

4. LaLa/Percabeth and other couples/songfic story

5. Jade Cunnington/JadexMalcolm and other couples/oc story

6. Who Is It?/Percabeth and other couples/oc story

Summaries!

1. Deep Scars/Percy's dead. Annabeth's heartbroken. Nico loves Thalia. Thalia leaves the huntresses for Nico. Artemis hates Nico. Annabeth goes nuts. Is Percy really dead? Find out!

2. That's Our Girl/Percy and Annabeth's daughter is going to be homeschooled. Nico and Thalia are pregnant! Katie and Travis get married. Grover and Juniper are adopting? Lots is going on to our favorite PJO couples...(sequel to Old Enemies against New Heroes)

3. I Can Feel The Pressure/Cliques. Oh my the cliques. Annoying teachers. Impossible preps. Monsters! Eek! How will they survive? I'll tell ya...love.

4. LaLa/Taylor Swift, Paramore, AAR, Chasing Cars, Ashlee Simpson, One Republic, ect. All songfics about our favorite PJO couples.

5. Jade Cunnington/ Jade Cunnington is a daughter of Hermes and is new at CHB. Jade crushes on Malcolm, son of Athena, and he crushes back. When the whole camp is under attack she is the only one who can help.

6. Who Is It?/ Someone at camp half blood has disappeared. Who is it? Well. Everyone is having dreams about a girl who keeps asking "What kind of flowers are in that vase?". Who is it? Find out!

Well I hope they sound exciting. I'm not sure when I'll start em' but this is a reminder to myself so I don't forget to write them. They are all about PJO! And for you that also read my story PJATO Goes to Kindergarten I'll still keep it going...(I might even make it a never ending story...but would anyone keep reading it?)


	21. Another Author's Note

So another author's note. I know. Annoying. And I'm really sorry.

But anyways... I'm going to start my 'That's our Girl' story. It's about Twig and the whole gang.

I'm also writing the 'Deep Scars' story.

And the 'PJATO goes to Kindergarten' story.

So I've decided that I will submit one chapter every week. Maybe more than that if I have enough time. I just can't write a chapter everyday. School is so overwhelming. But during the summer I'll be able to submit more than one chapter a week. Probably a chapter a day. But that's like two months away. So you'll have to wait. Sorry.

So should I wait to start 'That's Our Girl' story? Plz tell me. I'm a little confused about what to do so plz help. Plz and thankies!

PS I'm also working on some oneshots...=)


End file.
